Yoru Tsukiyumi
No matter how painful the journey is, he wants to be with the one that showed him how to live... ''- Omegaxis1 Yoru Tsukiyumi is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. He is currently the lieutenant of the 8th Division. He is the father of Hikaru Tsukiyumi, a soul born from a wish made by Yoru's former love, Caomei Jaekuro. Appearance Pre-Time Skip Yoru appears to be a boy in his early adulthood, standing at a towering height of 6 feet. His hair is long, white, and unkempt, which contrasts sharply with his tanned skin. Further increasing his ominous presence are his red eyes and a facial marking like a red bolt of lightning trailing down his cheek from his left eye. He wears the standard Shinigami outfit. When he isn't wearing those clothes, Yoru wears a different set of clothes consisting of a one bodysuit, primarily colored black with linear cyan patterns proceeding from around his stomach to the tips of his feet; the sleeves, however, are brown and end in orange cuffs, and woven across the chest is a unique pattern in yellow. He also sports a pair of earrings with a special design on them. Post-Time Skip be added... Personality Pre-Time Skip Yoru is generally known as an antisocial person, mostly from his appearance. He is actually a bit shy and doesn't know how to talk to others or get along with them. He tends to stay silent and doesn't speak unless spoken to, and speaks in a calm manner. Yoru never thought much of family as he had never had a family to take care of him or even love him, however, whenever he sees how family interacts, he can't help but feel almost envious of how they could be happy with having a mother and father, as well as having a brother or sister. Whenever he's alone, he prefers to either read books, or train in Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, or Kido. Sometimes he prefers conversing with his Zanpakuto spirit or sometimes stargaze. In battle, he tries to finish battles quickly by trying to overwhelm them, but he always keeps a perceptive eye on opponents to try and analyze their strengths and weaknesses from even the smallest of openings. He is actually in love with Caomei Jaekuro, her being his very reason for living since they first met, and wishes to be with her, feeling that she's the only one that could make him feel happy. Post-Time Skip be added... History Yoru's parents abandoned him as a baby not too long after his birth. He never knew them, and was found by an old couple that found him when they were wandering in the Rukonga, and raised him. However, he never had a pleasant childhood. Due to his appearance, the other kids, and even adults, stayed away from him, acting as if he was the plague. The only one that actually cared for Yoru were his adopted parents, who were more like his grandparents. However, that was not to last. A Hollow had attacked and the result ended up taking the life of the only two people that had ever cared for Yoru, and Yoru had survived only because they protected them. And just like that, Yoru lost his happiness. Afterwards, Yoru lived alone, and no matter how much he strived to get along with the others, he was rejected, and now, even beaten. One of the beatings he got was so bad that he felt as if he was going to die. He wasn't scared of death, but practically welcomed it, believing that there's no point in living if you have no happiness. He was close to losing his will ti live, until... a young girl came and helped him, saving his life. The girl's name was Caomei Jaekuro, and she became his first true friend. Being with her made him feel happy once more. She gave him reason to still live and strive to achieve happiness. But even that was short-lived. After Caomei's mother died, she was taken away and Yoru never saw her again. Once again, he felt that his happiness was gone and he should die, but decided to live and work to earn his happiness once more, and wished to find Caomei once again. He wanted to find her and tell her the feelings he developed from the time they spent with each other. He decided that becoming a Shinigami might be the only way to find Caomei, because it'd give him the ability to move through the Rukongais, and he could search for her. Shinigami Life After becoming a Shinigami, Yoru began searching for Caomei, hoping to tell her how he truly feels. However, he found her not in the way he was hoping to. He had met Higosha, someone to claim to love her, and after a brief battle, resulting in Yoru being defeated rather easily, he soon followed him to find Caomei, and to his shock, she told him to move on and find someone new to love, instead of her, as she says that she loves Higosha. Yoru was shocked, but refused to believe it and left of in confusion, sadness, and fear. However, later on, he discovered that he might truly lost Caomei forever, especially when he discovered that she was pregnant, with Higosha's child. Yoru was heartbroken and felt that he did not know what to do anymore. All he felt that was going for him was his simple duty of being a Shinigami. As if fate was being cruel to him, the Seraphim attacked and reduced most of Seireitei and even the Gotei 13 into a pile of rubble. Yoru fought some Seraphim, but was powerless to stop them. He was defeated and laid there in shame at how he couldn't protect even the Seireitei. After the invasion, Yoru was alone contemplating what had happened and was falling into despair. Laplace pulled Yoru into the Inner World and attempted to stop him from falling into despair, but despite that, Yoru continued to despair, causing the world to become consumed by darkness. Soon enough, even Laplace faded into darkness, and Yoru not too far from it. As he was fading into darkness, he began to remember his past with Caomei and the friendship they once had. It eventually made Yoru remember something that he desired to tell Caomei, and began to hope once more, causing the darkness to recede and the world, and Laplace, to return to normal. Yoru then vowed tht he'd grow stronger to tell Caomei what he had been wanting to tell her. One time, he met up with Caomei when she was looking for a new home after her's was destroyed and Yoru spok to her. somehow, they ended up having a rather good conversation and a moment that seemed like they were more than just friends. However, Yoru had accepted that Caomei loved Higosha, and would be there to support her for as long as he could. Later on, he eventually met with one of Caomei's friends, Ryuuhei Fujii, whom Yoru had heard about from Caomei and knew that he was someone important to her. Yoru didn't know how he felt about Ryuuhei at first, as he only knew Ryuuhei by name, but after a while, Yoru began to like Ryuuhei and even considered him a friend. Along with that, yoru soon transferred to the 11th Division in hopes of becoming stronger, and spoke to Ryuuhei some more as they helped rebuild the 11th Division together as much as they could. It was there that Yoru got to see what kind of terrible fate that had befallen Ryuuhei when he was at the mercy of the Seraphim. Shortly after transferring to the 11th Division, Yoru met with Renji Yamada, the 4th Seat of the 11th Division, and trained with him a little after knowing more about him. However, Yoru's time at the 11th Divison was soon cut short. After visiting Caomei and telling her the good news abotu Ryuuhei's return, it eventually led the two making each other a promise. Caomei, fearing that Ryuuhei's well bring was in jeapordy made Yoru promise to watch over Ryuuhei, while Yoru made Caomei promise to move back to the Seireitei, as the lower districts liek the one that she lived in was dangerous, given her current condition, both promises were made. For that, yoru checked up on Ryuuhei after finding out that he was the new Captain of the 8th Division. When he did, Ryuuhei was really stressed, due to the fact that he was double timing with working on his duties as the Captain of the 8th, while stil trying to help fix the 11th Division. Yoru eventually learned that Ryuuhei fied his last lieutenant due to the Shinigami being rather unfit for the task, and Yoru decided to join the 8th Division as Ryuuhei's lieutenant. Powers and Abilities '''Adept Hakuda Combatant:' Yoru has above average skill in Hakuda and can handle himself against multiple opponents for a while. His style of fighting revolves around sending a small barrage of attacks to force opponents back and to find a small opening in the attack to make a devastating strike. Adept Swordsman: '''After going to the Shinigami Academy, Yoru learned how to wield a sword, but has some difficulty wielding it at times, as his primary skill had always been Hakuda. However, he practices with his blade daily to train his skills enough to handle other opponents. '''Kido Practitioner: Though not his forte, Yoru possesses a bit of skill in Kido and is able to use spells up the 40th spell with some accuracy. However, due to how he doesn't get much practice in, he needs to recite the incantations to perform the spell right without them losing power. Shunpo Adept: Speed is something that Yoru tends to focus on in battle, using his speel and power of his attacks to his advantage to overwhelm his foes. Zanpakutō Yashū, but nicknamed Laplace. It is a katana with a hilt that is pitch black and the white white with a shape of three circles going around each other. The blade is longer than most katanas. Zanpakutō Spirit Yashū has no genuine form. He simply looks like energy that has two yellow eyes, claws, and no legs or anything, as it merely floats around. He wears cuffs on his wrists and some armor on his arms. He never seems to appear in any other form but this one, though he stated to Yoru that he cab be whatever form he chooses. He doesn't actually talk, but rather creates static sounds that only Yoru can interpret. Yoru had given him the name Laplace for a pet name and it seemed to like it. Laplace is usually sarcastic and usually tries to get Yoru to stop acting like he usually does and try to talk to others more often, and try make friends with others. He supports Yoru's desire to find Caomei and believes her to be the only one that could really get him to open up to others. Later on, Laplace has revealed the power to be able to transform into the physical appearance of anyone at all upon sight. He has shown to be abel to take on the image of Yoru, Ryuuhei, and even Ryuuhei's Zanpakuto spirit, Elegon. Inner World His spirit world in unique, as it seems to be a desolate continent that floats in the sky. There are many buildings in the area, and at center is a large temple like place that points to the sky like its an antenna, but it is locked for some reason. Yoru likes to spend time there exploring the place, and at times, Laplace is with him. However, Laplace seems to never go to the center of the world, or rather is never shown to be in it. Around the floating continent is a dark night sky. The sky reacts to Yoru's emotions at times. In his time of sadness and despair, the sky is pitch black. When he feels joyful or any other positive emotions, the night sky turns starry and beautiful. Shikai Yashū (夜襲, Night Raid): To release his sword, Yoru holds the blade horizontally in front of him with his right hand, and then touches the top of his right hand. He then moves the palm of his left hand all the way through the back of the sword, aand calling out the name of his sword, releasing it. When released, his right hand first becomes enveloped by a dense purple flame made of his reiatsu, which then envelops the katana and transforms it into a large broadsword with a red hilt and a unique pattern, and a small light green crystal on the center of the pattern. Release command: Descend and despair... Hand of Despair Striking Loneliness Demon Fist Bankai Tengoku Saigo no Yoru Heaven's Final Night: To activate his Bankai, Yoru raises his blade in the air, which turns into pure energy and absorbed into his hand, which he clenches into a fist. He then opens his hand slowly and the purple flames of his Hand of Despair expands dramatically, enveloping Yoru's form in a swirling sphere of pure reiatsu, with his right hand still sticking out, before the sphere expands and envelops that as well. Slowly after, the swirling sphere of his purple reiatsu begins to turn pitch black, as it then explodes and releases a huge burst of reiatsu all around, scattering the power everywhere, and knocking any opponent that are near Yoru's proximity. As the black reiatsu dimishes around the area, Yoru reveals himself in his new Bankai form. Instead of gaining new clothes or new weapons like most Bankai would do, Yoru instead remains mostly the same, except on how his arms and legs are now covered in pitch black flames that wreath over his his elbows and knees, seeming to be a much enhanced version of how it is with his Shikai. However, there are no weapons that come with the form. In this form, Yoru becomes his own Bankai, awakening into the true powers of his inner soul from his Zanpakuto spirit. Due to the nature of this, damages to Yoru affects his Bankai, but as such, the damages end up repairing as Yoru heals. The black flames and the reiatsu that are released gives a sense of despair to thsoe nearby, as they now represent to the very essence of Yoru's despair. It is the his despair now emerged into the outside world. Kuraki Yoru no Kata Soul of Despair Statistics Relationships Caomei Jaekuro: Yoru had been friends with Caomei ever since they were kids, when Caomei saved him from dying after he was brutally beaten by others. Since then, he had been very close to her for years and eventually grew to love her. Even after Caomei had moved away, Yoru was determined to find her at all costs and trained his entire life to become a Shinigami, and never gave up hoping to find her and tell her his feelings. That desire is what allowed him to go through the harsh training and experiences and finally become a Shinigami. After becoming a Shinigami, Yoru had finally reunited with her, only to be heartbroken by seeing how she was with anotehr man named Higosha. He was hurt, confused, and even hateful of how he sacrificed so much of his life for her, only for her to go and be with another man. He even began to think terrible thoughts about how she should suffer for the pain that he caused her, but all his hate that he had was nothign more than a front to hide the deep emotional pain and confusion that he felt. It was later that Yoru resolved to one day grow stronger and tell he something that he had wanted to tell her besides his feelings for her. He eventually came to realization that he could never bring himself to actualyl hate her, no matter how much pain that she brought him, purely because he loved her. One day, when he found her traveling to find a new home after her old home was destroyed by the Seraphim invasion, It was there that he had a comforting moment where they spoke of old times when they were friends and had grown rather close from it. He had also learned how he was in a part of her heart that not even Higosha was in and so decided to believe that while he would possibly never be with her, he was accepting that there was a place for him in her heart. Yoru's feelings for her were so strong that he allowed a promise form her to watch over Ryuuhei make him transfer to the 8th Division to become Ryuuhei's lieutenant, though on the condition that Caomei move back to the Seireitei. Yoru was greatly fearing of telling her the news about Higosha being MIA and how it might affect her in making her go into shock and kill her along with the unborn twins inside her. However, Ryuuhei convinced him that she will have to know, so they did. Afterwards, Yoru shared an intimate moment with Caomei, which turned sour to her attempting a suicide because of how she believed to have hurt Yoru, when Yoru found a suicide note that she had that she intended to commit after her twins were born. Yoru's feelings for Caomei were finally returned right before her death, and she used the last of her strength to merge her reitasu with Yoru's and created a child for him from a wish. Ryuuhei Fujiii: Yoru had only known of Ryuuhei from Caomei at first when he was brought up at first, and then one day met him when he returned to the Seireitei. He had only gotten acquainted with him, but he began to see him as a good person from their short meeting. Afterwards, when Yoru decided to go and transfer to the 11th Division to try and grow stronger and hone his skills enough to protect anyone else that he cared for. It was there that Yoru showed a level of trust on Ryuuhei to even go as far as to tell Ryuuhei about his past and how he suffered great pain of being alone and losing loved ones. Ryuuhei seemed to show a level of trust in Yoru as well, as he told Yoru about his past in return. The friendship that Yoru formed with Yoru made him begin to grow concerned for his well being with how he was greatly exerting himself to help rebuild the 11th Divison, despite now being in charge of the 8th Division as the Captain. Despite making a promise to Caomei to watch over Ryuuhei, Yoru wanted to watch over Ryuuhei on his own free will, and not just because Caomei wanted him to. From that, he eventually became Ryuuhei's lieutenant and tried his best to make sure that the Celestial would be able to get some rest. '''Higosha Banteki: '''The first thing that should be noted is that Higosha is Yoru's main rival in love in a sense. Their first meeting ended with Yoru getting beaten by him easily. However, Yoru also respects the power that Higosha has and also came to eventually believe that Higosha loves Caomei as much as Yoru does, so he eventually came to accept that Caomei was his. However, he does believe that Higosha's constant absence and making Caomei worry for him when she's pregnant with his twins to be a terrible thing to do. It is doubtful that they could see eye to eye, despite how they are very similar as Caomei noted that they were. Trivia *Yoru's appearance is based off of Solo from Megaman Starfoce. *His original personality in another RP was actually similar to his Megaman counterpart, despising friendship and the likes. *The name "Yoru" means "night" in Japanese. *Yoru was originally planned as a hybrid character for another roleplay between Byakuya Kuchiki and Ulquiorra Schiffer. Later, it was changed to a hybrid of Ulquiorra Schiffer and Ichigo Kurosaki. *His relationship with Caomei is very different from the other RP, where he had a form of love/hate relationship with her. *He usually spends quite a while to get his hair straightened out after taking a shower or having bed hair. *Another thing about his hair is that it takes him at least half a bottle of shampoo and conditioner when showering. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei